Lee Donghae Aku Butuh Kau
by cacingkawat
Summary: Chap2END. Hyukjae butuh Donghae. Butuh cinta Donghae, butuh kehadiran Donghae... bahkan Hyukjae butuh sentuhan Donghae. HaeHyuk/ yaoi/NC... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lee Donghae Aku Butuh Kau

Cast: HaeHyuk

Warning: boy x boy, gak jelas, typo bertebaran... etc

.

All Cast Belong to God

.

ahh sebelumnya ao mau minta maaf, karna lagi-lagi ao datang dan ngepublish ff ngehek begini bhahahahkhak

.

.

.

.

.

'Hyukkie Chagi Calling' melihat itu tanpa pikir panjang Donghae menangangkat panggilan tersebut

"Hyuk..."

"H-hae" suara Hyukjae saat itu terdengar sangat gugup, mendengar itu membuat Donghae mau tak mau merasa khawatir

"Ne, ada apa chagi?" tanya Donghae berusaha tenang, mencoba menepis segala pikiran negatif yang ada dipikirannya tentang Hyukjae

"Bantu aku, to-tolong..."

"Bantu apa, kau kenapa Hyukkie?"

"Arghh a-aku tak bisa jelaskan sekarang Hae unghhh" lagi, suara Hyukjae masih terdengar gugup bahkan sekarang terdengar kalau suara namjamanisnya itu sedikit bergetar dan apa Donghae tak salah dengar? Tadi sepertinya Donghae mendengar kalau Hyukjae melenguh

"Y-ya Hyukkie katakan kau dimana sekarang?" kali ini Donghae pun jadi ikutan gugup karna ia sangat khawatir dengan Hyukjae sekarang

"Aku ada di rumah, cepat Hae ke sini. Aku sudah tidak tahan unghh"

"Hyukk..."

"..." tak menjawab, Donghae pun semakin khawatir dan kini ia sangat panik

"Hyukkie... Hyukkie..." Dengan segera Donghae pun meninggalkan kantornya, padahal saat itu baru menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Untung saja ia adalah pimpinan dikantor tersebut, jadi biar dengan seenaknya ia keluar pada jam kerja seperti ini pun yah mana ada yang berani melarang atau memarahinya apalagi sampai memecatnya, karna ia yang berhak berlaku seperti itu.

.

.

.

Donghae melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Ia ingin cepat sampai ke rumahnya. ahh salah lebih tepatnya rumah mereka, milik Hyukjae dan Donghae. Donghae dan Hyukjae memang sudah tinggal bersama dari satu tahun yang lalu. Yah karna mereka memang sudah lama berpacaran, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Dan lagi pula rencananya sebentar lagi mereka akan segera menikah.

.

Donghae begitu khawatir, ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada namjachingunya yang manis. Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya Donghae pun sampai didepan rumahnya. Dengan segera ia memasuki rumah tersebut. Bisa dilihat wajah Donghae sangat pucat sekarang, karna sedaritadi di jalan ia tak henti-hentinya berpikiran buruk tentang apa yang terjadi pada Hyukjae.

.

"Hyukkie... Chagi kau dimana?" Suara Donghae terdengar lelah, pasalnya rumah itu termasuk besar dan Donghae sudah mencari Hyukkie di mana-mana tapi tak kunjung dapat jua mendapati sosok Hyukjae.

Dengan napas terengah-engah Donghae pun memasuki kamar mereka. Donghae sangat berharap pada ruangan ini, tapi saat masuk kedalam kamar ia tak dapat menemukan sosok Hyukjae. Tubuh Donghae terasa lemas, ia pun terduduk dilantai saat itu juga. Terlintas dipikirannya kalau Hyukjae di culik sebelum ia sempat sampai ke rumah tadi. Aaaaaa apa yang harus Donghae lakukan sekarang. Dengan kasar Donghae meremas rambutnya, ia pusing, ia lelah, ia tak ingin Hyukjaenya dalam bahaya. Dan seketika airmata Donghae pun menangis. Ia merasa sangat buruk sekarang, gagal menjaga calon istri sendiri.

"Hiks maafkan aku Hyukkie hiks" Donghae terus saja menangis, ia berharap dengan menangis ia dapat membuat Hyukjaenya ada bersamanya sekarang

"Unghh... Uhhh empphhh ahhh" Donghae menghentikan tangisnya, sepertinya ia mendengar seseorang bersuara aneh dari kamar mandi dikamar tersebut. Donghae terdiam suara tersebut bisa dibilang terdengar seperti desahan. Dengan perlahan Donghae pun bangkit, ia penasaran sekarang. Apa jangan-jangan Hyukjaenya yang berada didalam kamar mandi tersebut. Dengan langkah tergesa Donghae pun menuju kamar mandi.

"Hyukkie kau kah itu?" Tanya Donghae mengetuk-ngetuk pintu dengan tidak sabar

"H-hae~ unghhh kau sudah datang?" mendengar suara Hyukjae tersebut, Donghae pun langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut lalu menerobos masuk

Saat sudah masuk kamar mandi tersebut, Donghae tercengang. Donghae bingung harus bagaimana, ia senang ternyata benar kalau Hyukjae ada dihadapannya sekarang tapi entahlah... ini terlalu membingungkan bagi Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

te be ce

.

Ok jan timpuk ao karna tbc disaat yang aneh seperti itu. tapi ya suka-suka ao dong ya :p

tenang deh ya, soalnya rencananya sambungannya ntar bakal ada nc-nya. hem yah walaupun ao gak tau itu nc bakal hot apa gak jadinya ahahaha tapi yang pasti lanjutannya bakalan cepet ko, kalo ao inget ngelanjutinnya sih /plak

Ohh ia buat sekarang rate-nya di T dulu aja ya ntar chap depannya baru ao naikin rate-nya jadi M ː̗(^▽^)ː̖

Ahh sudahlah ya, makasih aja buat yang udah nyempetin baca ff gak jelas ini awakwkakwk

Terakhir deh, reviewnya dong hihihi


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Lee Donghae Aku Butuh Kau**

**Cast: HaeHyuk**

**Warning: boy x boy, gak jelas, typo bertebaran... etc**

**.**

**All Cast Belong to God**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat sudah masuk, Donghae tercengang. Donghae bingung harus bagaimana, ia senang ternyata benar kalau Hyukjae ada dihadapannya sekarang tapi entahlah... ini terlalu membingungkan bagi Donghae.

.

Bagaimana tidak bingung, pemandangan pertama saat ia memasuki kamar mandi adalah Hyukjae dalam keadaan naked dan terduduk dilantai kamar mandi tersebut. Dengan keadaan lemas dan jangan lupakan matanya yang terlihat sayu dan sedikit berair saat itu.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae gugup. Gugup? Tentu saja gugup, siapa yang tidak gugup jika melihat namja manis seperti Hyukjae dalam keadaan naked seperti itu. Donghae berkali-kali meneguk kasar ludahnya. Dan itu, kenapa junior Hyukjae terlihat tegang saat ini. Bagaimana ini ia tak bisa berlama-lama melihat Hyukjae seperti ini. Ia tak ingin menyerang saat keadaan Hyukjae lemah seperti ini.

Dengan perlahan Donghae pun mendekati Hyukjae, setelah sebelumnya ia mengambil handuk untuk menutupi tubuh Hyukjae yang terlihat sangat rapuh sekarang. Setelah itu dengan hati-hati Donghae menggendong Hyukjae keluar dari kamar mandi, dan langsung membaringkan Hyukjae dikasur mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Hyukkie, aku ingin mengambilkan pakaian untukmu" belum sempat Donghae melangkah, Hyukjae malah menarik tangan Donghae untuk tetap bersamanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Hae" mohon Hyukjae saat itu dengan wajah yang memelas. Kini ia sudah terduduk sambil menatap penuh harap kearah Donghae

"Tapi aku hanya sebentar Hyukkie, aku hanya mengambil pakaian untukmu" Hyukjae menggeleng membuat Donghae manatap heran

"Aku tak membutuhkan pakaian Hae, aku hanya membutuhkanmu" ungkap Hyukjae jujur, Donghae diam mendengarnya

"Aku butuh Lee Donghae disaat aku kesepian. Aku butuh dirimu Hae, aku butuh kehadiranmu, aku butuh cintamu, aku butuh kau Hae. Aku butuh kau hiks..." Donghae yang awalnya hanya diam mendengarkan, kini jadi panik karna Hyukjae malah menangis. Dengan cepat Donghae pun mendekap tubuh Hyukjae yang bergetar dengan hangat.

"Tenanglah chagi, jangan menagis seperti ini. Aku akan disini selalu, disini bersamamu"

"Benarkah?" tanya Hyukjae dengan hidung yang memerah dan matanya yang mengerjap lucu

"Nee mulai hari ini aku akan berusaha meluangkan waktu untukmu, mungkin untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku akan libur untuk bekerja"

"Benarkah itu, kau tak akan sibuk bekerja dan menelantarkan aku lagi Hae?" kini Hyukjae bertanya dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar penuh harap. Donghae mengangguk lalu mencubit kecil hidung Hyukjae. Setelah itu hening.

"Hyukkie sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Ada apa maksudnya?" Bukannya menjawab Hyukjae malah bertanya balik membuat Donghae bertambah gemas saja

"Maksudku kenapa kau begini?" Hyukjae hanya memiringkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia masih belum mengerti juga apa yang ditanyakan Donghae. Karna Donghae tau Hyukjae belum mengerti akhirnya ia pun bertanya lagi

"Kenapa saat aku menemukanmu dikamar mandi, keadaanmu begitu Hyukkie?" Hyukjae diam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Hyukjae malu, ia tau betul keadaannya tadi. Unghh sangat memalukan batinnya. Dilihat namjachingumu dengan keadaan tanpa busana didalam kamar mandi seperti itu. Untung saja Hyukjae tak bermain bersama sabun tadi. Kalau ia seperti itu mungkin Hyukjae akan sangat malu saat itu.

"Chagi, jawab aku. Kenapa kau malah diam saja" Hyukjae menggeleng. Ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bila ia jawab ia akan tambah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Dan lagi ia tak tau bagaimana reaksi Donghae saat ia menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Yasudah kalau kau tak mau bicara, lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang ne. Aku tinggal mandi sebentar" Hyukjae mengangguk, Donghae pun meninggalkannya setelah sebelumnya ia mengecup kening Hyukjae dengan lembut.

.

Saat ini Donghae sedang melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya di kamar mandi. Donghae sudah akan menyalakan shower saat itu, ia ingin lekas merasakan segarnya air yang akan mengguyur tubuhnya. Tapi tak jadi karna ia merasakan seseorang memeluk hangat dirinya dari belakang.

"Hae aku ingin mandi bersamamu" Donghae tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Dan mereka pun mandi bersama. Mandi bersama sampai akhirnya...

"Emphhh... Hae-ahh" kini Donghae dan Hyukjae sedang melakukan ciuman panas dibawah guyuran air shower. Donghae terus saja melumat bibir Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya menikmatinya sambil sesekali membalas ciuman Donghae

"Emphhh... engghhh akhhh" bukan menciumi bibir Hyukjae saja. Kini Donghae sudah beralih menciumi leher dan dada Hyukjae. Dan sesekali ia menghisap kulit Hyukjae untuk memberikan bekas kemerahan dikulit mulus Hyukjae

"Unghhh Hhhae akhhh" Hyukjae tak bisa menahan desahannya saat Donghae dengan kuatnya menghisap puting susu kananya dan puting susu kirinya diplintir kecil oleh tangan Donghae

"Hhae-ahhh emphhh" kini Donghae melumat bibir Hyukjae lagi setelah tadi ia puas bermain dengan kedua puting Hyukjae. Saling bertukae saliva, saling memainkan lidah. Hah sepertinya kegiatan mereka tak terganggu walaupun sedaritadi air shower terus mengguyur tubuh mereka.

Tangan Donghae kini sudah nakal mengelus-elus paha mulus Hyukjae. Lalu setelah itu Donghae meremas-remas pantat Hyukjae, sehingga membuat Hyukjae mengerang keenakan. Mendengar erangan Hyukjae tersebut, Donghae pun meremas kuat pantat Hyukjae dengan gemas sehingga Hyukjae mememik. Ahh entahlah antara sakit dan enak akan remasan Donghae, yang jelas Hyukjae menyukainya.

"Unghhh" tanpa sadar Donghae melenguh, saat ia merasakan juniornya disentuh-sentuh dengan halus. Donghae menyeringai

"Unghhh sepertinya Hyukkie sudah rindu sekali ya dengan si kecil Donghae ahh" bisik Donghae tepat ditelinga Hyukjae, Hyukjae merona mendengarnya. Lalu ia pun menghentikan aktifitasnya mengelus junior Donghae. Donghae tertawa kecil

"Kenapa berhenti? Jika Hyukkie suka kenapa tak disentuh sepuasnya saja" Hyukjae menatap Donghae lama

"Bolehkah?" Pertanyaan Hyukjae kali ini sangat-sangat membuat Donghae gemas

"Ne, tentu saja boleh chagi" dan Donghae pun langsung menyambar bibir Hyukjae saat itu juga.

Hyukjae terbuai, Hyukjae merasa nyaman, Hyukjae menikmati kegiatan mereka dan tanpa ia sadari kini Donghae sedang berusaha memasukan dua jari kedalam lubang pantatnya. Hyukjae menggeliat saat ia merasakan jari-jari Donghae tersebut sudah masuk kedalam lubang pantantnya. Tapi ia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, karna sekarang ia sedang asik menikmati ciuman panas mereka.

"Enghh Hhae-ahh emphhh"

"Emphhhh Hyukhhie bisa kau jawab enghhh pertanyaanku yang tadihh" pinta Donghae disela-sela ciuman mereka, sementara itu jari-jari tangannya masih sibuk bermain didalam lubang pantat Hyukjae yang sempit. Maju mundur, maju mundur itulah yang sedaritadi jari-jari Donghae lakukan

"Enghhh H-haehh akhu emphhh tak yakin mengatakannya tapi bhiklah" Hyukjae pun melepaskan ciumannya dengan Donghae, sementara itu Donghae menghentikan semua kegiatannya termasuk kegiatan jari-jarinya. Karna ia ingin mendengar jawaban Hyukjae dengan jelas tanpa desahan atau apalah itu.

Donghae diam menatap Hyukjae, menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Hyukjae saat ini

"Sebenarnya saat itu aku... a-aku aaaaa tak bisakah lupakan saja Hae, aku malu mengatakannya" ucap Hyukjae sambil menundukan wajahnya yang diyakini Donghae kini merona. Sebenarnya apa, kenapa Hyukjae malu? Uhh kalau seperti ini membuat Donghae penasaran saja.

"Kenapa harus malu? Aku kan hanya ingin tau kenapa kau tadi begitu chagi" Donghae pun meraih dagu Hyukjae supaya Hyukjae menatapnya dan tidak menunduk lagi

"Kau tau Hyukkie aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" Donghae pun mengecup bibir Hyukjae sebentar. Hyukjae tampak berpikir, sepertinya mau tak mau ia memang harus mengatakan alasannya mengapa keadaannya seperti itu tadi. Hyukjae pun mematikan shower bermaksud menghilangkan suara-suara bising yang menggaggu ia bicara nanti

"I-itu Hae sebenarnya saat itu aku..."

.

-flashback-

Hyukjae bosan, ia kesal Donghae. Beberapa hari ini Donghae sangat sulit meluangkan waktu untuknya. Donghae selalu saja sibuk bekerja, Hyukjae benci Donghae. Tapi tak bisa benci sungguhan, karna bagaimana pun Hyukjae sangat mencintai namja tampan itu.

Karna bingung mau melakukan apa, akhirnya Hyukjae pun bepikir lebih baik ia tidur dikamar saja daripada ia bosan sendiri seperti ini.

Baru saja beberapa menit berbaring dikasur, tak lama Hyukjae pun tertidur. Lucu ya bahkan ini baru jam sepuluh pagi, tapi Hyukjae sudah tidur lagi. Dan coba tebak karna sedaritadi Hyukjae memikirkan Donghae, akhirnya tidurnya pun terdapat Donghae dalam mimpinya.

Sebenarnya mimpi sih sudah biasa, semua orang juga kalau tidur pasti ada mimpinya kan. Tapi mimpi Hyukjae beda, mimpi Hyukjae sedikit mesum ahh bukan sedikit lagi tapi memang mesum.

Dimimpinya tersebut Hyukjae sedang berada dibawah Donghae. Dengan tatapan sayu Hyukjae melihat kearah Donghae, namun desahan tak kunjung berhenti keluar dari mulutnya. Donghae terus menggenjotnya, terus-terusan sampai cairan mereka keluar bersama.

Ok stop, karna mimpi mesum itu Hyukjae pun terbangun dengan keringat membanjiri wajahnya. Bajunya pun juga basah karna keringat dan jangan lupakan juniornya yang mengeras sehingga menimbulkan gundukan dari luar celananya.

"Hah bisa-bisanya aku mimpi seperti itu" Hyukjae pun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dengan langkah gontai ia pun menuju kamar mandi bermaksud menidurkan juniornya yang bangun. Niatnya menidurkan tapi karna ia merasa gerah akhirnya ia pun mencelucuti pakaiannya hingga ia full naked.

"Unghhh Haehh" Hyukjae mulai berusaha menidurkan juniornya secara perlahan, dengan lembut dikocoknya juniornya dengan lambat. Ia berharap cairannya akan segera keluar dan juniornya akan kembali tertidur. Tapi nyatanya saat ia mempercepat kocokannya ia tak kunjung jua mendapatkan nikmatnya. Ia malah teringat akan mimpinya. Jika saja juniornya dimanjakan dengan tangan atau mulut Donghae pasti hasratnya akan segera terpenuhi. Karna dipikirannya dipenuhi dengan Donghae, akhirnya Hyukjae pun keluar kamar mandi untuk menelpon Donghae. Lalu setelah selesai menelpon Donghae, Hyukjae pun kembali lagi ke kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya. Berharap ia bisa menuntaskan hasratnya sendiri.

-flashback end-

.

Donghae tercengang mendengar cerita Hyukjae. Dan saat ia sudah mengerti sepenuhya ia hendak tertawa, tapi diurungkannya karna ia melihat Hyukjae meliriknya tatapan tajam yang manis kearahnya. Donghae pun tersenyum kecil, hahaha lucu rasanya saat namjachingumu bermimpi aneh saat siang bolong seperti ini

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana keadaan Hyuk junior?"

"Aku tak unghhh tau ahhHae, sejak aku sendiri tadi ughhhh ia tak mau emphhh keluar jugha" Hyukjae kesusahan saat bicara karna tangan kasar Donghae kini memanjakan juniornya dengan sayang. Awalan hanya menyentuh, mengelus, memijat lalu tak lama Donghae mengocok junior Hyukjae dari lambat sampai ke cepat. Dan beberapa menit berlal, akhirnya cairan Hyukjae pun keluar. Hyukjae lega sekarang, tapi ia tak terima kenapa saat dengan Donghae dengan mudahnya ia bisa keluar. Sedangkan usahanya yang lumayan lama tadi ia sulit untuk mengeluarkannya. Unghh menyebalkan sekali, apa jangan-jangan tangan Donghae ajaib?

Donghae menyeringai, dijilatnya cairan Hyukjae yang ada ditangannya dengan bernapsu. Hyukjae yang melihat itu pun jadi merona hebat.

"Aku sudah membuatmu nikmat chagi, sekarang gantian kau yang membuatku nikmat" tanpa disuruh Hyukjae pun menungging, menunggu junior Donghae masuk kedalam lubangnya. Bukannya memasuki Hyukjae, Donghae malah membalik tubuh Hyukjae kearahnya

"Jangan disini ya Hyukkie, sebaiknya kita pindah kekamar saja. Karna disini sangat basah dan juga dingin, kurasa" akhirnya mereka pun pindah tempat. Sekarang mereka sudah berada dikasur, dengan cepat Donghae menerjang Hyukjae dan dengan kasar ia melumat bibir Hyukjae. Ini nikmat, baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae sangat suka berciuman dengan kasar. Entahlah...mereka rasa ciuman kasar lebih greget daripada ciuman lembut. Hyukjae mendorong dada Donghae bermaksud menghentikan ciuman kasar mereka.

"Hahh kenapa tak langsung memasukiku saja Hae?"

"Kau tak sabaran sekali Hyukkie, apa kau tak ingin bermain dulu dengan Hae junior?" Seakan mengerti Hyukjae pun meraih junior Donghae, dan mulai mengocoknya. Setelah junior Donghae sedikit membesar, Hyukjae pun memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. Hyukjae mengulum junior Donghae, walaupun tak bisa masuk semuanya tapi Donghae sudah merasa nikmat karna kehangatan yang diberikan oleh mulut Hyukjae.

"Unghhh lagi Hyukkie-ahhh" Hyukjae semakin semangat mempercepat kulumannya, karna ia merasa junior Donghae berkedut-kedut tanda akan keluar. Hyukjae ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya, tapi belum selesai Donghae malah memaksa Hyukjae melepaskan juniornya. Hyukjae cemberut, ia tak mengerti tadi Donghae sendiri yang memintanya untuk membuatnya keluar. Tapi sekarang kenapa malah seperti itu.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, aku tak ingin kau menelan cairanku. Aku ingin cairanku keluar didalam lubangmu Hyukkie" ujar Donghae lembut lalu mencium bibir Hyukjae sebentar. Hyukjae terdiam lalu ia pun mengangguk mengerti. Tanpa disuruh ia pun menungging, membuat Donghae tertawa kecil.

"Aku tak ingin kau menungging, aku ingin kau berada diatasku, bergerak sendiri dan berusaha mencari titik nikmatmu sendiri" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Hyukjae, Hyukjae dapat merasakan hembusan napas Donghae yang hangat menerpa perpotongan lehernya

Donghae sudah berbaring sekarang. Hyukjae dengan ragu menduduki perut Donghae. Dengan perlahan Hyukjae meraih junior Donghae yang sedaritadi sudah menegang sempurna itu. Dan Hyukjae pun menanggkat sedikit tubuhnya lalu ia mengarahkan lubang pantatnya tepat kearah junior Donghae yang berdiri

"Unghhh Hae sa-sakhhit uhhh" entah berapa kali sudah Hyukjae meringis kesakitan, tapi tanpa menyerah ia terus saja membuat junior Donghae perlahan-lahan memasuki lubangnya

"Ahhh" Hyukjae bernapas lega, akhirnya ia berhasil membenamkan junior Donghae. Ia pun terdiam sejenak, lalu tak lama ia pun mulai bergerak.

"Unghh Hae-ahh" Hyukjae mendesah sambil memainkan putingnya sendiri. Donghae pun tak ingin diam saja, dengan susah payah ia mencoba memanjakan junior Hyukjae dengan mengocoknya sesekali. Susah sekali mau mengocoknya karna Hyukjae tak henti-hentinya bergerak naik turun untuk mencari titik nikmatnya sendiri

"Enghhh Hyukkiehh sempit ahh nikmhat" Donghae meracau tak jelas, lubang Hyukjae sangat sempit. Nikmat rasanya saat lubang itu meremas juniornya dengan ketat.

"Ahhh Haehhh ini ahhh" Hyukjae terus saja menaik turunkan tubuhnya

"Unghhh ayolah chhhagi dapatkan tihtik nikmatmuhh emphhh"

"Hae aku ahhh sudah tak tahan unghhh" Hyukjae sudah mendapatkan titik nikmatnya, dengan semangat ia menggerakkan tubuhnya supaya ia menyentuh titik nilmat itu berkali-kali

"Teruskanlah chhhagih, lakukan unghhh sampai kita berdua tuntas" Hyukjae mengangguk, lalu dengan cepat ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Membuat Donghae mendesah tak karuan dibuatnya.

"Hyukkie akuhh"

"Ahhh Haehh akhu juga arghhh" dan mereka pun keluar bersama. Hyukjae langsung ambruk diatas tubuh Donghae

"Hae aku hah lelah unghhh"

"Bagaimana bisa lelah kalau juniorku saja masih betah berada dilubangmu chagi" mendengar itu Hyukjae pun menatap tak enak kearah Donghae

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan lagi, kali ini aku yang akan bergerak hehehe"

"MWO?" mata Hyukjae pun sukses membulat karna perkataan Donghae.

Dan yah akhirnya mereka pun melakukannya lagi. Lagi dan lagi sampai mereka benar-benar lelah. Dan sadar deh mereka bermain saat siang hari yang sangat panas. Apa mereka tidak gerah? Ahh entahlah... hanya mereka yang tau. Yang jelas Hyukjae butuh Donghae dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Karna mereka saling membutuhkan dan saling melengkapi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

.

Dan yah ini selesai, gak tau ini hot apa gak yang jelas ao anggep ini nc yang aneh hahaha gak jelas dan blur banget. Tapi demi nih ya demi, ao gak mau dibayang-bayangin sama adegan nc jadi ao bikin ini hahaha dan maaf kalo cerita membingungkan, typo bertebaran dan lain-lainlah awkakwkakwk

**balesan ripiu**

**minmi arakida**: udah jelaskan Hyukkie nya kenapa awakawkakwk

**pumpkinsparkyumin**: ahahhaa ini udah lanjut, semoga gak ngecewain ya haha

**bluerissing**: ini udah lanjut :D

**Lee Ah Ra**: hihihi ini udah lanjut, maaf kalau nc-nya gak hot

Unykyuminmin: ahahaha emang bener Hyuk ngelakuin yang 'iya-iya' hihi

Guest: ia ao emang suka motong cerita disaat-saat yang begitu awkawakwakwk jadi gimana apa sudah dapat rekaman HaeHyuk yang lagi ncan? Hhahaha maaf kalo ncnya gak hot

Anonymouss: ini udah lanjut, semoga gak ngecewain ya hahahaha

lee ikan: ini udah lanjut asapkan? Hihii

**Amandhharu0522**: ini udah kejawabkan Hyukkienya kenapa awkakakwk

**Arum Junnie**: hihihi ia Hyuk emang yadong, gak jau bedakan sama abang ikan *ehh

**lyndaariezz**: hihihi makasih udah ripiu, semoga ncnya gak ngecewain ya hahaha

**nurul. p. putri**: Hyuknya lagi asik solo awkawkakwak *dicekekHyuk

**MingMin**: ini udah lanjut :D

nvyptr: ini udah gak nanggung lagikan hahaha

**dekdes**: hahaha Hyuk sih emang sukaa aneh-aneh gitu muahahaha

**sullhaehyuk**: ia ini ao bikin nc, maaf kalo gak hot muahahaha itu kalau tentang sekuel ao gak janji ya :p soalnya kalau mau bikin sekual takutnya malah berenti ditengah jalan dan akhirnya malah jadi terlantar kek ff ao yang lain (–˛ — º)

.

Ok, makasih aja buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan semoga gak mengecewakan ya awakawkawakk

last, Mind to Review? :3


End file.
